Getting By
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Tessa Adams' only 17 years old with a son name Brayden and she just lost her job. Will a chance encounter with The Authority leaders lead her to finally realize the one thing she's always wanted; a better life for her son and true happiness? DeanxOC. Leave reviews
1. Young Mother

17 years old.

That's exactly how old Tessa was when she gave birth to her son, Brayden. The father left her and their son in the delivery room and he dropped the face of the earth. She's been taking care of her only son for only a month and she's barely getting by. She's struggling with providing food for herself and her son, her family disowned her after they found out she was pregnant, the only person she had was her friend Andy. He may have been a few years older than her and already in tour with his band, but he would send her everything and anything he could get his hands on for her and her son and for that she was grateful. Her part time job wasn't paying her enough to help provide food, clothes and diapers for her son and food and clothes for her. She barely got by on her rent. Nothing was going her way. She was fresh out of highschool when she gave birth to Brayden.

Tessa was a beautiful young woman with long, brown with dark red highlights, straight hair, blue, almond shaped eyes, a small nose, thin lips, cheekbones, and small ears. She had a lean, curvy body with a small amount of baby fat from the birth, from breastfeeding her breasts went from a size 32 B to a size 38 C just from pumping milk into her breasts alone and her height was 5 ft tall. Brayden was only a month old and he had dark brown hair, blue eyes, the same small nose as his mother, and chubby cheeks. Brayden was the light of Tessa's world. She loved him more than life itself.

One day, Tessa was working at the supermarket, wearing a white, button down shirt, tan, form fitting cakis, black and white sneakers, and on one wrist she wore a black, studded bracelet and on the other black rubber bracelets. She had her hair tied back in a high ponytail with her side bangs infront of her left eye and she was wearing her black reading glasses. She was stacking boxes of cereal when she felt her phone vibrate. She sighed and she pulled it out. It was her friend Andy. She unlocked her phone and she answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Tessa" said her friend in his low voice.

"Andy you know I can't be on my phone at work" Tessa said as she held her phone with her shoulder and her ear and she continued stacking boxes of cereal on the shelf.

"You know I always check in on you to see how things are with you and Brayden" Andy said.

"Hi Tessa!" She heard Ashley Purdy say. Tessa laughed and she said "Hi Ash"

"So uhm is it possible for you to bring Brayden and come with me and the bandmates on tour?" Andy asked.

"Considering how you guys act on the bus and how many fangirls are going to be pouring into your bus, I think I'll pass" Tessa said as she released her phone and held it in her hand. Then, she picked up the box with her free hand and she walked slowly to the next shelf. "Besides other than Ashley I doubt anyone wants to hear a crying, screaming baby at 1 in the morning"

"It was worth a shot" Andy said with a sigh. Tessa continued packing as he continued on saying "How's Brayden doing?"

Tessa smiled and she said "He's a happy little thing. I'm just glad he's too young to understand what's going on"

"Tess," Andy said. "If his dad really thought you two were worth it, he would've stayed. But obviously he's a pathetic piece of shit who don't care about nobody else but himself. You're doing fine without him"

Tessa smiled alittle and then she saw her boss. "Oh god, Andy I'll call you later my boss is coming"

"Alright take care darling" Andy said and then she hung up. Tessa continued stacking boxes when her boss came up to her. "Ms. Adams, I have news for you"

Tessa looked at him and she asked "What news?"

He sighed. "Due to budget cuts, we have to release a few employees"

Tessa knew what was going to happen so she stood up straight and she said "And let me guess I'm one of them?"

He nodded his head 'yes'. Tessa finished stacking and then she walked away from her boss and left the store. Since the hotel was a good walking distance from her former job, she always walked from her job to her hotelroom. As she ran her fingers through her hair she unlocked her phone and typed in Andy's phone number. She stopped and leaned against a concrete wall as she waited for Andy to answer. "Tessa?" Christian 'CC' Coma asked.

"CC where's Andy?" Tessa asked.

"In the bathroom, hang on" CC said, then after a few minutes she heard Andy say "Hello?"

"Andy I got fired."

"What?"

Tessa sighed and she said "Let me rephrase that, I got let go due to budget cuts"

"What the fuck" Andy groaned. He couldn't believe Tessa got released from her job.

"Andy that was the only way I could get money to buy Brayden food, diapers and clothes"

"You can't sign up for food stamps?"

"You know how I feel about that," Tessa said and then she slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. "God I need a cigarette"

"Tessa you quit for your son, remember?"

"Yeah I know" She said. She started smoking right before she got pregnant. It was easy for her to quit because she was only smoking for a few days. "Just trust me something good will come your way" Andy said reassuringly.

Tessa nodded her head and she said "I hope you're right, Andy"

Then, a distinct voice called him and Andy said "I'm coming!"

"You have to go?" Tessa asked.

"Don't worry I'll call as soon as I get back" he said. "Alright" she said. Then they both said their farewells and hung up. Tessa looked around and she tried holding back her tears of frustration. She held her knees close to her chest and she looked down at the concrete ground. "Excuse me young lady?"

Tessa looked up and there stood Paul 'Triple H' Levesque and his wife Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque. "Are you OK?" Paul asked.

Tessa swallowed a lump in her throat and she said "Yeah, I'll manage"

Stephanie squat down to the teen and she said "You seem down and upset"

Tessa laid her legs down and she sighed "I got fired from my job"

Paul felt sympathetic towards her and he said "Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

Tessa sighed and she ran her fingers through her hair and she said "It uh it was the only job I had"

"Why do you say that?" Stephanie asked.

"Living on my own hasn't been a breeze" Tessa said.

"How old are you hun?" Paul asked.

"17" Tessa said matter-of-factly.

"Sweetheart the only reason why you would be living on your own is if you have a child" Stephanie said. Tessa lowered her head and that's when Stephanie and Paul both got their answer. "You have a child?" Paul asked.

"Only a month old" Tessa said softly. "I just lost my job due to budget cuts"

Stephanie stood up and she said "Why don't me and Paul bring you home?"

Tessa stood up and she said "The hotel I live in is right down the street I'll be fine"

"Well here" Stephanie said as she took out her wallet and gave Tessa some money ($300 to be exact) and her and Paul's contact information. "If you need us for anything, get in contact with us"

Tessa hesitantly took it and she said "Thank you"

Then, they parted ways. As her and her husband were walking, Paul asked her "Why did you give her our information?"

"Because I think we can help her and her child in the best way possible" Stephanie said with a smile.

When Tessa walked into the house, she placed the money down on the table and she closed the door. She unbutton her shirt and took it off, then she removed her sneakers and she made her way into her son's room. She walked to her son's crib and she looked into the crib and she saw her son sleeping soundly. She smiled and she pulled the blanket alittle closer to him, nothing stirred Brayden's sleep. Then, she quielty walked out of the room and softly closed the bedroom door behind her.

**Don't know how far I'm going to take this story but let me know what you think**


	2. Getting Paid A Visit

Later on that night, Tessa was on her couch with Brayden laying down infront of her. She was wearing a black tshirt and baby blue pajama bottoms and she had her one month old son wearing a baby blue onesie with black lettering that says 'Mommy's cutiepie', baby blue booties, a baby blue hat, and he was sucking on a green pacifier. Tessa was gently scratching her son's belly and she kept sneaking a glance at the contact information that Stephanie gave her. Brayden started squirming alittle and she knew that he was starting to get hungry. So, she picked him up and held her in his arms as she started to make his bottle. She shook the bottle in one hand and held her son in the other hand. She then made her way to the couch, sat down, and laid Brayden down on the couch. Tessa held the bottle up as her son drank the formula. She turned the TV on and she watched Monday Night Raw as The Authority made their way to the ring to cut a promo. She noticed that someone wasn't there with The Authority; Seth Rollins. "Well where could he have gone?" Tessa thought to herself. Then she heard a knocking on the door. Tessa grabbed a blanket and scrunched it up to help hold up the bottle. Brayden kept drinking his milk and Tessa got up and answered the door. "Well this is a suprise" Tessa said as she saw Seth Rollins standing infront of her, wearing his usual coporate suit and tie. He gave her a smile and he said "Tessa Adams?"

"That's me"

"May I come in?" He asked. Tessa moved out of Seth's way and he walked into the apartment. Tessa closed the door and she made her way into the living room. "Not bad of a place you have here" Seth said as he walked around in the small kitchen.

"No offense but I don't need someone telling me how good my place is" Tessa said. "Especially someone who's missing their show right now"

"I'm here on protocall" Seth said as he pulled a chair and sat down on it. "Mr and Mrs Levesque wanted me to come and see how things are"

"Not even 12 hours and they're checking up on me" Tessa mumbled to herself.

"Well you have a kid already" Seth said. "They just want to see things work out for you"

"They barely even know me" Tessa said with a chuckle. "Why would they want to check up on me?"

"Because they have an offer they want to give you" Seth said. Tessa checked to see if Brayden finished his milk, which he did, and she pulled out the bottle. She picked up the baby and she started patting his back to burp him. "What offer?" Tessa asked and then Brayden burped. After that, she laid the baby down on the couch as Seth pulled out a piece of paper, stood up, and walked over to hand it to her. She took it and she opened the paper and right infront of her, in her hands, was a WWE contract. Tessa looked up at Seth and she said "Are you serious?"

Seth nodded his head. "You can say 'yes' or you can say 'no'. But just know we wont stop trying to help you find a suitable job that will pay the bills and help you buy food and everything you need for you and..." Seth couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't know the one month old's name. "Brayden. Brayden Andrew Adams"

Seth smiled and he saw the way Tessa was with her son; nuturing, loving, kind, gentle. She just lost her job and he honestly had hoped she'd accept the offer so that Brayden can have a few good adult male figures in his life. Tessa looked at the contract and back at Seth and she said "I don't know"

"You don't have to give an answer today" Seth said quickly. "She would like it if you called her and give her an answer"

Tessa looked up at Seth and she said as folded the paper "You should go to the arena"

Seth nodded his head and he left.

The next morning, Tessa was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She had the piece of paper that had Stephanie's number on it and she was contemplating on calling her or not. Then she caved and she picked up the phone and she dialed Stephanie's number. She held the phone and it rang. "Hello thank you for calling WWE Headquarters how can I help you?"

"Hi can I speak to Stephanie? Or Paul?"

"Who is this may I ask?"

"Tessa Adams"

"Oh yes they've been expecting your call. Give me one minute and I'll transfer your call"

"Thank you" Tessa said. Then she waited for the call to be transferred. Then, her heart stopped as she heard "Tessa Adams?"

"Stephanie?"

"This is, have you thought of the offer that we presented?"

"I have and I just dont know if I feel comfortable leaving my son here alone"

"Well maybe you can sign later on when he's older like maybe 5 or 6?"

Tessa sighed and she said "Thank you. Now do you think it's possible for me to find a job like around the area that pays good?"

"Leave the job searching to me and Paul don't worry about a thing. I'm just glad you called how is everything?"

"Well honestly I wish things were easier with the dad around"

"Where is he?"

"I have no clue" Tessa said. "He just left the delivery room without saying a word"

"Honey things will fall into place for you, some things though you just need to takw control for yourself"

"Thanks Stephanie" Tessa said. "I'm grateful that you took the time to answer my call thank you so much"

"Don't worry. I'm glad that you called but may I ask who IS helping you with the baby?"

"My friend Andy," Tessa said. "He's on tour right now but he does everything he can to send me and Brayden things we need"

"He's a good friend to you"

"He's been the only friend that's stuck around"

"Oh" Stephanie said quietly. "Everyone left you?"

"Family's disowned me and friends all abandoned me. Andy's the only one that's stuck around"

"It's good to have that. But anyway, if you wont sign then at least come out to the show when were back in town"

"Send me the tickets I guess and I'll be there" Tessa said with a smile.

"Alright and I'll call to let you know if we found any job offerings for you"

"Thanks Stephanie" Tessa said and after they said their farewells, Tessa hung her phone up.

**Even though Tessa didn't sign, at least Stephanie is helping her find a job. Leave reviews and let me know what you think**


	3. Welcome To RAW

The next week, Tessa came into the arena with her son in his carseat. She put in ear plugs so that nothing wakes him up from his nap. She was wearing a ling sleeve v neck tshirt with denim blue jeans and black DC sneakers, her hair down, and she was sporting her reading glasses. She had Brayden in a Monday Night Raw onesie with blue jeans, white socks, a baby blue hat, and he was wrapped in his blanket. She looked around and saw that no one was in the arena so she figured she was late. So, she down in her seat and placed the careseat in the seat next to her. She pulled her phone out and she called Andy. "Did you make it to the arena?" He asked immediately.

"Yes I made it and now I'm just waiting for either one of them to come and get me" Tessa said.

"How's Brayden doing?" He asked.

Tessa looked down and she said "Sleeping like an angel"

"You have everything right?"

"Yes dad" Tessa joked. Then she saw Stephanie and Paul walking over to her. "I'll call you later Andy. Stephanie and Paul are coming"

"Alright have fun" Andy said and she hung up. "Hi Stephanie, Hi Paul"

Stephanie sat down and she looked at her husband "Paul take Brayden to our office and put him in the playpen"

"Oh no I don't think-" Tessa tried stopping Paul from taking her son, but Paul grabbed the careseat and the baby bag from Tessa and he made his way backstage. "Don't worry, he'll be fine" Stephanie said reassuringly.

"I don't feel comfortable without him" Tessa admitted.

"We'll be in the office soln enough. But I wanted to tell you something"

"And?"

"I managed to pull a few strings and you are now the newest store manager for Dollar General. And believe me, they will be paying you an amazing amount of money"

"How much?" Tessa said stunned.

"11.50 an hour" Stephanie said matter-of-factly.

Tessa's jaw dropped. Then she started to cry in her hands. "Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

Tessa looked at Stephanie and she said "I'm just so grateful that you're doing this for me and for my son"

"Tessa I wouldn't do this just for anyone. That day I first met you, I knew you were special. Me and my husband are just trying to help in the best way possible"

"Is the job in the area that I live in?" Tessa asked.

"Why don't we go backstage and talk more about this" Stephanie said. Then, Stephanie and Tessa stood up and they made their way backstage. They talked for all that time, then they entered the office where Tessa saw Seth holding Brayden. Her eyes widened and she immediately went to him and quickly grabbed her son and held him in her arms. "Why would you hold my son without my permission?" Tessa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it would be that big of a deal" Seth quickly defended.

"Not that big of a deal?!" Tessa pratically yelled at him. "He's only a month old it would be nice if you actually asked me to hold him"

"Sorry" Seth said as he raised his hands in defense. "I'll keep that in mind"

Tessa just glared at him and she put Brayden in the playpen that Paul set up. Stephanie slapped Seth's arm and she glared down at him. "Ow!" Seth said as he started to rub his arm. Then, Seth just looked at Tessa and he saw that she was a nervous wreck when it came to people holding her son. Seth looked at Stephanie and she said "She's fresh out of highschool. Can you blame her for being nervous when people held Brayden?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders and he said "I wouldn't know I never had a kid"

Stephanie looked at Tessa and she said "Tessa honey, why don't you go and get yourself something to eat, I'll stay here with Brayden"

Tessa was hesitant to leave, but she figured Stephanie wouldn't let anyone touch Brayden while she was away so she nodded her head and she left. She looked around for anything to give her some clues that she was heading into the food area of the arena. Then, she found it. She walked in, grabbed a plate and started grabbing food for herself. After she was done grabbing food, she went to one of the tables and she sat down and started to eat. When she looked to the side she saw Dean Ambrose sitting next to her eating as well. Dean looked at her and he said "Newbie?"

Tessa shook her head 'no'. "Special guest?" Dean asked

Tessa nodded her head 'yes'. "Fair enough" Dean said.

Tessa took a bite out of her food and she said "You're Dean Ambrose?"

Dean nodded his head 'yes' and then he added "At your service"

Tessa laughed alittle and she swallowed her food and she said "Very nice to meet you"

"And you are?" Dean asked.

"Tessa Adams"

"Cute name" Dean said. Tessa smirked and she said "Thanks"

Dean asked "So do you have any family here in the WWE?"

Tessa said after she took another bite out of her food "My family disowned me a few months ago"

Dean felt alittle bad for her so he said "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have a place to stay or anything like that?"

She nodded her head 'yes', then she took a sip from her waterbottle and she said "But, thank you for asking"

"You seem really young" Dean noted.

"I'm 17 years old and I'm living on my own" Tessa said with a shrug of her shoulders. Dean's eyes widened and he said "You're only 17!?"

Tessa nodded her head 'yes'. "They kicked me out and I had to find my own place, my own job and everything"

"How is it on your own?" Dean asked now curious about how a 17 year old can live on her own.

"Not easy. I lost my job last week but a friend that works here was able to get me a job at my local Dollar General"

"You live where exactly?"

"Here in Cincinnati, Ohio" Tessa said. Then as she finished her food, she stood up, grabbed her food, and she said "Thanks for talking to me"

Dean smiled at her and he said "Anytime"

Then, after she threw out her plate she was about to leave, then Dean said "Oh! Wait!"

Tessa stopped walking and she turned to meet Dean as he was running up to her. "Gimme your phone"

Tessa gave him a weird phone and she hesitantly gave him her phone. Dean tried unlocking it but he failed. So, he gave it back to Tessa to unlock it. She did and handed it back to Dean. Dean took it and he started typing something in her phone. After he was done, Dean handed it to her and he said "Text me"

Before she could say something back, Dean ran off.

Later that night, as Brayden was sleeping in his crib, Tessa was up still watching late night tv. She was wearing a grey tshirt, red pajama bottoms and green and black socks. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and she held onto her phone tightly. Something urged her to check facebook so she did. As soon as she logged in, she saw that she had a message in it.

_Dean Ambrose_

_Hay please PLEASE text me I wanna c how things r wit u_

Obviously he wanted her to text him so she sent him a message;

( 1:30 am)

Hey it's Tessa

She waited. Then her phone buzzed.

( 1:31 am)

the chick I met catering?

( 1:31 am)

That's me

( 1:32 am)

FINALLY u txt me! :)

( 1:33 am)

Sorry I was doing alot of stuff when I got home

( 1:33 am)

it's all good. So can i ask u something?

( 1:34 am)

Shoot

( 1:34 am)

do u have a kid?

Tessa paused. She didn't know why nor did she know how he found out about that she didn't tell him so she texted him;

( 1:36 am)

How did you find out about it?

( 1:36 am)

i saw u leaving the arena with a baby in a carseat, i whuz thinking it whuz your baby brother but after wat u told me about u living on ur own nd being only 17 i kinda put the two and two together. whats the little guy's name?

( 1:37 am)

Brayden Andrew Adams

( 1:37 am)

cute nd sorry for asking you that in txt

( 1:38 am)

It's fine, and the baby's sleeping and he won't wake up until 7 or something like that

( 1:39 am)

Oh, u tired?

( 1:39 am)

Yeah I had a long day

(1:40 am)

want me to txt u later on?

(1:41 am)

Sure

(1:41 am)

alright sweet dreams

Then, Tessa grabbed the blanket and she pulled it over her and she drifted off to sleep

**Leave reviews and i hope you like this story**


	4. First Day On The Job

The next morning Tessa was tying her hair up in a high ponytail and she was adjusting her black tshirt. She never was one to be high in power but since it was a job Stephanie had pulled strings for her to even get this job, she was glad she at least got something to help with the bills. Brayden was fast asleep in his crib so hopefully her next door neighbor would hurry up and get to her apartment before she left. As she was tying her hair up, her phone started buzzing. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Andy. So she answered it and placed it on speakerphone. "What's up Andy?"

"Nothing much, how's the job search going for you?" Andy asked.

"Actually Stephanie found me a job as the Store General Manager for the local Dollar General"

"Really?" He asked, stunned that a complete stranger to him had found a job for Tessa.

"Mhm and I start today, now if only the neighbor could hurry his ass up that would be great"

"Why don't you just bring Brayden with you to work?"

Tessa looked at the phone after tying her hair up and she sarcastically said "Yes because that's a great way to start off the firsr day at work, showing my son off to the whole store"

"Just a suggestion. I honestly think it's alot better than leaving him with your next door neighbor who quite frankly I don't trust"

"You don't trust anyone, Andy" Tessa joked.

"I trust you" Andy pointed out.

"Yeah but you love me I'm that special case for you" Tessa added.

"Fair enough" Andy said.

"Bring Brayden to work?" Tessa asked out loud. Then, she sighed and she said "Since the neighbor isn't gonna actually show I guess I can bring him"

"See wouldn't this be the perfect time for me to be there?" Andy asked.

"Yes but I'm not pulling you out of your tour to drag you here to babysit" Tessa said as she put on her glasses. Then she went to the crib and she gently took Brayden out of the crib and got him ready to leave. "Oh Tessa, why'd your family have to disown you? Things would be so much easier" Andy pointed out.

"Because my parents are douchebags that wanted nothing to do with me once I told them I was pregnant and the rest of the family just followed suit"

Then after she got Brayden ready, she grabbed her baby bag, placed Brayden in his carseat, picked it up from the handlebar, grabbed her phone and started walking. "I just hate not being there to help you out" Andy said guilty.

"Trust me Andy, you've done enough" Tessa said as she closed the door behind her and locked it and started to make her way to the stairs. "If you did anymore I would feel like I'm stealing from you"

"Then that means I'm doing my job right"

Tessa made her way down the stairs as she said "Shouldn't you be at a signing right now?"

"I AM at the signing right now" Andy said. "I just wanted to sneak in a call before I got bitched at by Jake or Jinxx"

Tessa chuckled as she made her way into the lobby and started to walk out as she said "I barely know them and I feel like they would"

"They're just like mothers except dudes" Andy joked.

That made Tessa think of something. "Speaking of, did you get bitched at for eating paper?"

"Paper is healthy for you, Tessa" Andy joked. "And no I did NOT get bitched at for eating paper"

"Well be prepared because I think they might" Tessa laughed as she made her way down the street to her new job. She looked down and saw Brayden was fast asleep in his carseat. She smiled and then she looked forward as Andy said "Let them. I'll just dance my Santa Claus dance"

Tessa giggled and as she approached her job, she said "Well Andy I'm here, I'll talk to you after my shift"

"Alright bye Tessa" Andy said.

"Bye Andy"

Then, she hung up and made her way into Dollar General. She looked around and she saw that the store wasn't too big, nice and small to be exact and she also saw that there wasn't too much people in here, so she went behind the counter and she placed her son's carseat in a high chair. One of the male employees there saw her and her son and he said "Newbie?"

Tessa looked at him and she said "Yeah I guess"

The kid nudged his head at Brayden and he said "That your baby brother?"

Tessa looked at Brayden and then back at the employee and she said "More like my son..."

"Oh pardon me" The employee said and then he turned back to face the aisles. Tessa walked up next to him and she leaned her arms on the counter and she said "This place isn't usually busy is it?"

"Eh not really, once you're here for like a few months this is sweet bliss"

Tessa continued to look on and the employee asked her "How old are you?"

"17"

"And how old is your son?"

"Almost two months" Tessa said and she turned to meet the employee's gaze. He had hazel eyes, short, brown, spiked hair, a lean face, a lean body to him. He was a handsome young man no doubt, but her eyes were for a certain lunatic fringer and she intended to keep it that way. Then she felt her phone vibrate. She checked it and there was a message from Dean;

_From: Dean Ambrose_

_Morning Tessa, hope you have a good day today. Text me whenever you get the chance. I love talking to you :)_

Tessa couldn't help but break out in a smile. The employee saw this and he asked her "Boyfriend?"

Tessa looked at him and she shook her head 'no'. "My ex boyfriend actually left me and our son in the delivery room and I haven't heard from him since"

"Oh" the employee said. "What a douche"

"They all are"

The employee was slightly offended by this and he said "Hey!"

Tessa looked at him and she quickly added "Well not all of them. I'm sorry"

"It's OK. I usually am, but today is a good day for me" The employee said. Then he added "Tom"

Tessa looked at him and she asked him "What?"

"My name's Tom. What's yours?"

"I'm Tessa"

"Nice to meet you, Tessa"

"Likewise Tom"

Then, they started their day in the store.

A few hourse later, Tessa came out of the store with her son (in his carseat) in one arm and her phone in the other. She typed out a message to Dean saying;

_From: Tessa Adams_

_Hey Dean, just got out work now. Will be home in a few minutes, give me a call when you get this _

Then, she put her phone away and she continued walking home. When she got into her apartment, the door was kicked in. The whole house was totaled. Stuff was thrown all over the floor, the TV was broken, everything was a mess. Then she went into Brayden's room and saw that that was a wreck in there too. Someone broke into her house. The realization set in and she placed her son's carseat on the table, she pulled out her phone and made a phone call to Stephanie.

"Hi Tessa I'll transfer your call immediately"

She waited.

"Tessa why so late with your call? Did everything at work work out for you?"

"Yes it did," Tessa said quickly. "But uhm could you or someone come and pick me up from my house"

"Why? What happened?"

"Someone broke into my house and destroyed everything, my bedroom, Brayden's bedroom EVERYTHING is ruined. I need a place to stay until I can get back on my feet"

"I'll get Paul to drive down and get you himself. Just prepare a bag for you and Brayden and we'll do the rest"

Tessa sighed and she said "Thank you Stephanie"

"No problem" Stephanie said then after an hour of talking, she hung up. Tessa placed her phone down and she went into her bedroom, maneuvared her eay around the mess, and got a dufflebag and put some clothes she needed. Then she made her way out of her bedroom and she went to Brayden's room and she grabbed his baby bag and grabbed a bunch of clothes for him. Then, she grabbed his pacifier, a few bottles and then she made her way back into the kitchen. She played the waiting game, stealing a few glances at her son. Her son. Her precious gift of life. Thank god she decided to bring him to work. Then, Paul came into the apartment and grabbed Tessa and Brayden's bags. Tessa stood up and grabbed the careset by the handle and her phone and her and Paul made her way out of the apartment, out to the parking lot, into his car and they drove to the McMahon-Levesque house.

**Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more**


	5. Welcome To The McMahon-Levesque House

A few hours later Paul pulled into the driveway. Tessa looke up at the massive mansion and her jaw dropped. This was NOTHING like she had ever seen before and she had to admit; it looked like it could be a good children environment. They both got out of the car when Stephanie ran outside. "Sweetheart, are you OK?"

Realizing that Stephanie was talking to her, Tessa shrugged her shoulders and she said "As long as Brayden is safe then I'm OK"

"Come on, Paul will bring your stuff to the guest bedroom" Stephanie said and she led Tessa into the mansion. She brought the young mother into the living room where Tessa sat down. She noticed that there were many girl toys in the living room. "Uhm, Stephanie?" Tessa asked.

Stephanie looked up from what she was doing and Tessa asked "Do you have children of your own?"

"Oh why yes I do" Stephanie said as she started to stir the hot chocolate. Then, she handed it to Tessa. Tessa took it and while it was very odd to have hot chocolate in the summer time, the mansion was nice and cool for her liking. One flaw that her apartment had; it was too hot and muggy in the summer and too cold and frosty in the winter. Stephanie sat down next to Tessa and she said "3 girls"

Tessa smiled and she said "They must be beautiful"

Paul came into the living room, holding Brayden, and he handed the baby to Tessa. Tessa cradled her son in her arms and she looked at Stephaine, who was just smiling at her. "What?" Tessa asked.

"Just looking at you right now" Stephanie said. Then she added "It just beautiful how much a mother can love her child"

"Well you would know you have three of them" Tessa said with a chuckle. Then after she chuckled alittle, Tessa sighed and she said "When it's just you and your child, you tend to be strong for their sake and for their protection. It's you two against the world and right now it sure the hell feels like it"

Stephanie's smile faded as Tessa went on saying "Throughout the whole pregnancy Brayden's father was never there. My friend Andy would always bring me to the doctor's appointments, he would always bring me clothes for myself when I grew out of my old clothes, he helped me get that apartment when I was only 3 weeks pregnant. Since he's been on tour he's been buying and sending me and Brayden clothes and food, anything we need. I hate how I couldn't provide for my own child and I told Andy he didn't have to because I felt like I was stealing from him, but he kept just doing it. And now with the break-in, I gotta make sure that Brayden is with me at all times I don't feel safe leaving him alone. My family isn't even around anymore they just completely disowned me after they found out I was pregnant and and and-"

Then the one thing she hasn't done throughout her struggle she finally did; she started to cry. Stephanie just pulled her into an embrace. After what seemed like forever, Tessa pulled away and she said "I uh I gotta bring Brayden to sleep. Get a few hours of rest myself"

Then Tessa stood up and went to the bedroom. After she heard the bedroom door close, Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand and she started to shed a few tears herself. "Honey, what's wrong?" Paul asked his wife as he sat down next to her. Stephanie looked at Paul and she said "I never knew how hard Tessa had it"

Paul sighed as he said "Yeah well it's not always a breeze being a teen mom"

"Paul, her family disowned her after she revealed her pregnancy. She has a friend that's willing to do anything for her and the baby and now the break in?"

"Yes because having someone be there for you throughout everything is such a bad thing" Paul said sarcastically.

"She's grateful for that I know that to be fact. But it's a pride thing for her. Not being able to provide for her child is eating at her"

"Isn't that why we helped her find a job?"

"well what if she doesn't want to go back to Cincinnati?" Stephanie asked him. "We'd have to look for a job for her ourselves"

"Maybe this time we should let her do the job serching if she really wants to" Paul suggested. "She won't know how to do anything if it's all done for her. She's doing good so far with Brayden. I don't think finding a job will be that difficult for Tessa. She's a strong young lady"

Stephanie agreed with her husband. Then, Paul said "It's late we should get some sleep"

Then, Paul and Stephanie walked to their master bedroom. Before going to their bedroom, Stephanie looked into the guest room. She saw Tessa sleeping in the bed with Brayden sleeping on her chest. Stephanie smiled and then Paul brought her to the bedroom.

The next day both Tessa and Brayden woke up early. Brayden started to cry and Tessa knew that that meant he needed to be changed. She grabbed the baby bag, pulled out a diaper and wipes and she started to change her son. Then, a little girl came into the room. Tessa looked up and she saw the little girl. She was done changing Brayden so she threw the dirty diaper in the trashcan and she said "Hello"

"Hello" The little girl said shyly.

"Who are you?" Tessa asked kindly.

"Aurora" the little girl said.

"Hi Aurora, my name is Tessa" Tessa said kindly. Aurora looked at Brayden and she asked Tessa "Is that your baby?"

Tessa looked at Brayden and then back at Aurora and she said "Why yes that is my baby"

"He's cute" Aurora said.

"Thank you. Do you have any other siblings?" Tessa asked.

"Only two. Their names are Murphy and Vaughn"

"Cute names" Tessa said with a smile. Then she went to the bed, picked up Brayden and cradled him in her arms. Then she said to Aurora "Can you fill this bottle up with water?"

Aurora took the bottle and she did as Tessa had asked her to do. She came back with the filled waterbottle and Tessa poured some formula in the bottle. Then, she started shaking it so that the mix and the water could mix together. Then, after the bottle was made, Tessa put the bottle in the baby's mouth and he started drinking it. "What's his name?" Aurora asked her.

"Brayden. Brayden Andrew Adams" Tessa said.

"I like that name" the little girl said.

"Me too" Tessa said. Then they both heard Paul say "Come on Aurora, go get ready for your playdate"

Then Aurora ran to her bedroom. "She's beautiful" Tessa said to him. Paul looked at her and he said "Thank you"

"How old is she?"

"8 years old"

Tessa sighed and she said "I can wait until Brayden turns 8"

"Enjoy your time with him while he's still a baby" Paul said. "Because time will fly by quickly"

Tessa took Paul's words in and he left

**Leave reviews and see what happens next. What's going to happen now now that Tessa has no home to go to? Let me know what you think**


	6. Talking With Andy

**This is an all dialogue conversation between Andy and Tessa** **Enjoy!**

Tessa was waiting for Andy to pick up. Then, she heard "Hello?"

"Hello Andrew"

"Well hello Ms. Tessa. How are things?"

"Could be better could be worse. All I know is that I don't know how much longer it's going to be before I find another house"

"I still can't believe someone broke into your house, the house I help pay for"

"Andy as long as me and Brayden are safe that's all that matters I would hope"

"Oh believe me that's all I've ever wanted"

"I know. So how's tour going for you?"

"Busy, hectic, but honestly I can't wait for it to be over"

"Well why do you say that?"

"I just want to be home at this point. I miss seeing you guys plus I'm pretty sure we're all getting annoyed with each other"

"It can't be all bad. Ashley and CC are darlings"

"Yeah they are. So anyway, is everything OK with you?"

"Honestly I'm feeling fine. Other than the break in and the usual 'staying up until 1 or 3 am in the morning'. Other than that I'll be fine"

"Fun stuff. So I wanna tell you something"

"Please do tell"

"Where are you staying at?"

"I'm in Connecticut, why?"

"Well me and the guys might be up there"

"Really?"

"Yeah for like a meet-and-greet then a concert but until then I can hang out with you and Brayden"

"*sounding excited* Really?"

"*chuckles* Really really. I haven't seen you or Brayden since like the day after he was born"

"Then you had to rush out the door for your tourbus"

"I wanna make that up to you"

"How and why?"

"How; by stepping in and helping you take care of Brayden and why; because I want to"

"Thanks Andy. You're such a sweetheart I wish you were here"

"Isn't there any one else to help you in my absence?"

"*thinks* There's Dean"

"Who?"

"Dean. Dean Ambrose. I met him a few weeks ago when I was invited to RAW. He's been stopping by the house ever since"

"Sounds like a nice guy. But he still needs my stamp of approval. Your last boyfriend obviously didn't fit to my standard and look at what happened. Not saying Brayden is a bad thing but still"

"I know Andy. Aren't you glad he has your name as his middle name?"

"I am flattered and honored about that"

"You've been the best and only friend I've had. No one else could ever have that honor of being my son's godfather. I'm forever grateful of you being in my life"

"And I'm forever grateful for being in your life and for you being in my life"

"*yawns alittle*"

"Brayden kept you up all night?"

"Mhm. I'm pooped"

"I knew I should've cancelled the tour"

"No Andy. You know how I feel about that"

"I know but I would rather be there with you to help you out with Brayden instead of playing music"

"Andy, right now you're doing something that you love and that I'm so proud of you for doing. It's amazing music and you're sending a message out to people that's so positive. If I didn't have Brayden would I be on tour with you guys? Absolutely. But I have a miracle here in my arms and you have a miracle with your music and fans. Trust me Andy, you're doing the right thing by being out there."

"Wow Tessa..."

"What?"

"I've never heard you sound so mature before"

"Is that a new thing?"

"Yes and I like it"

"*smiles* Thanks"

"See I'm glad you're a mom this experiance has made you grow up so much"

"Andy can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely"

"What would you be doing if you didn't have music?"

"Like I told you, I'd be there with you taking care of Brayden being his dad when his actual dad isn't even around"

"*smiles alittle* Why do people bash on you when you're such a sweetheart?"

"*somewhat muffled* hmm?"

"Andy?"

"*sounds like he's eating something* Yeah?"

"What are you eating?"

"*continues chewing* Paper"

"*giggles* Andy again?"

"Come on why not?"

"Wuit eating the paper"

"Come on!"

"Drop the paper"

"*growls* fine"

"Andy I gotta get going Dean's here"

"Alright text me or call me whenever"

"Alright bye"

"Bye Tessa"

The Tessa hung up her phone as Dean came in and sat down. "What's up?" Dean asked.

"Depends" Tessa said.

"On what?"

"What's up with your eye?"

Dean touched his eye alittle then he looked at her and said "I walked into a wall. What do you think happened? I got jumped"

"Big bad Dean Ambrose got jumped? I don't believe it"

"Er uh yeah. Luckily I was able to defend myself"

"It clearly shows all over your body"

"Don't give me sass woman" Dean joked.

"I'm gonna be giving you sass as much as I want to"

"Funny Ms. Adams"

"Damn right I am" Tessa said as she started to rub her son's back. "Is it alright if uh..."

"Yes you can hold him" Tessa said and she picked her son up and handed him to Dean. He was nervous but he ended up being so gentle with Brayden. Tessa smiled alittle. Dean looked like a natural dad. Then Dean looked up at him and he said "What're you staring at?"

"You"

"Me? What about me?"

"Seeing you with Brayden"

"What? It's cute?"

"Absolutely"

Dean was alittle speechless. So instead of talking he kept holding Brayden. The little boy looked up at Dean and he smiled at the older man. Dean smiled back and then he looked up at Tessa and he said "Thanks"

"Anytime"

**Leave your reviews and let me know what you think**


	7. Andy's Back But Will He Stay?

Tessa was getting out of the shower and was thinking about everything that was said to her from Andy. He's coming up to Connecticut with his band? She was absolutely dreading it because she had no idea what the other band members were like. But then again, Andy didn't really say that he was going to bring them. All Tessa knew was that she was going to have her hands full with catching up with Andy and spending time with Brayden. She unlocked her phone and she clicked on her music, then she clicked on 'Goodbye Agony' and it started to play. She started getting dressed as she hummed the melody. Then, in a beautiful singing voice she sang;

"Living a life of misery  
>Always there, just underneath<br>Haunting me, quietly alone  
>It's killing me, killing me<br>Dead and gone, what's done is done  
>You were all I had become<br>I'm letting go of what I once believed  
>So goodbye agony"<p>

The song continued to play throughout the guestroom and she continued to get ready. After she got done getting dressing, she looked down at her attire. She was wearing a size small, black 'Black Veil Brides' t-shirt, baby blue skinny jeans and she had her reading glasses. Then she went to Brayden, picked him up, and brought him to the sink so she could give him a bath. He was loving his bath and she thought it was the most adorable time hearing her son laugh so much. Then after she was done giving him his bath, Tessa grabbed a towel, dried him off, and brought him to the bed where she put a fresh diaper on him, a Black Veil Brides onesie on him, and black booties. Tessa looked down at her son after she was done dressing him and she smiled and said "Well aren't you just the cutest little baby?"

"I know I am" she heard a very familiar voice say. She turned around and she smiled from ear to ear. Andy was leaning on the doorframe wearing a 'Misfits' t-shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, and solid black converse sneakers. His hair was brown now and it was styled that one side of his head is shaved and the rest of the hair was cut short and parted to the side. He was a very handsome man with a big heart and Tessa's heart lept every time she saw him. She ran into his arms and he lifted her off the ground and they shared a tight embrace. After what seemed like forever, Tessa looked down at him and she said "Look at you"

"Look at me? Look at you" Andy said with a smile. Then, he put her down and she removed her arms from his neck. Andy looked at the bed and he smiled at Brayden. "Little man!" Andy said with a smile. Then he went to the bed and he picked up the baby and held him in his arms. Tessa smiled at Andy and she sat down on her futon. Andy sat down on the bed still holding Brayden and he looked at Tessa. Tessa ran her fingers through her hair and she saw Andy just looking at her. "What?" Tessa chuckled.

"You" Andy said.

"Me what?" Tessa asked.

"You look so amazing, much more different than the last time I saw you" Andy said with an admiring smile.

"Well thank you" Tessa said. "And you look very handsome yourself"

"Thanks" Andy said. Then, Andy placed Brayden down on the bed and he said "So what do you wanna do?"

Tessa just shrugged her shoulders and said "Depends if Brayden is behaving as well as he is right now then I can probably spare a few seconds"

"Seconds? Why seconds?"

"I can't leave Brayden alone" Tessa said. "Then let's hang out here and watch movies all day"

Tessa smiled and she nodded her head 'yes'. "Just go change in your pajama bottoms and we'll just lay down on the bed and watch movies" Andy said with a smile. Tessa stood up and she grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and she went into the bathroom and changed pants. When she came out she was still wearing her band shirt and her fuzzy black pajama bottoms and she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She then crawled into the bed and placed her son on her chest and started to run her finger along his back. Andy took his shoes off and he laid down next to her. He placed his arm around her and he turned on the TV. They searched through netflix until they found a movie for the three of them to watch.

Stephanie peeked through the door and she saw Andy and Tessa laying down on the bed just watching movies. She saw how tired Tessa started to get and she also saw how Andy shuffled closer so she could rest her head on his chest. "Stephanie?"

She turned and saw Dean standing there. "Oh hi Dean" she said.

"Tessa's here right?" Dean asked.

"Mhm but she has a friend with her" Stephanie tried telling him but Dean didn't hear much after that. He entered the room and him and Andy met each other's gaze. They locked eyes for the longest time. "Who are you?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I'm Andy. Who the hell are you?" Andy asked him with squinting eyes.

"I'm Dean" Dean said. Andy looked down at Tessa who was practically sleeping, then he looked back at Dean and he said "So you're the famous Dean Ambrose"

Dean nods his head. "Andy Biersack?" he asked.

Andy nodded his head. Truth be told every time Tessa brought Dean up, Andy felt this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't trust Dean. He had no idea what he was capable of, and he would be damned if he didn't try finding out. Andy then slightly nudged Tessa and he softly said "Wake up hun"

Tessa woke up and she saw Dean. "Hey Dean" she said with a smile. "What movie are you guys watching?" Dean asked.

"Avengers" Tessa said. Then she stood up and she put Brayden in his crib. The tension in that room was so thick it could be cut with a knife and Andy felt it. Dean did too but he didn't want to make it too obvious, so he put on a brave face. Then Andy sat up and he got off the bed and he said "I'm gonna go get something to drink"

Then, he left to go down to the kitchen. Stephanie was making a sandwich when Andy came down the stairs. "Hi Andy" Stephanie said with a smile. Andy gave her a smile back and he said "Hi Mrs. Levesque thank you so much for taking Tessa in"

"Oh it's no problem at all. She needs a good support system" Stephanie said as she started to cut the sandwich in half. Then Andy sat down on the stool that belonged with the counter and he asked "Is Dean Ambrose a good guy?"

Stephanie looked up and she said "Well he's a bad boy at heart but yes he is a good guy. But I'm not too sure why he's always hanging around here he has his own home and a girlfriend to look after"

Andy's head shot up and his eyes widened. "He has a girlfriend?"

Stephanie looked at Andy and she said "I thought Tessa knew about Renee?"

"Tessa's in there thinking he's single" Andy said seriously. Stephanie covered her mouth and she said into her hand "Oh my god."

Then she took her hand away from her mouth and she said "I swear I had no idea no one knew."

Andy clutched his hands together in anger. Tessa was being played. He knew something was off with him. "Switching topics, how long are you staying in Connecticut?" Stephanie asked trying to ease the tension. Andy looked at her and he said quickly and in rage "I'm cancelling the other half of my tour to stay here with Tessa"

**Uh oh... Let me know what you think. And will Andy confront Dean?**


	8. Confrontation

Later that night, Stephanie took Tessa out for dinner just to take her mind off of things that has been going on lately. Andy agreed to watch Brayden since Paul was busy with work and such. Brayden was sleeping in his crib as Andy looked on, leaning on his knees with hands folded together. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what Stephanie told him. Dean was in a relationship. He was playing with Tessa's feelings. That was sitting in the pit of his stomach like a rock. Did he want to tell Tessa? Of course. But not until he confronted Dean. He kept glancing at the clock just knowing Dean would come over. He then took a glance at Brayden. God was he such a beautiful baby Andy thought to himself. He smiled and then he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Dean standing in the door. He kept his hands folded together but his grip tightened. "Where's Tessa?" Dean asked.

"Stephanie took her out to eat and I'm watching Brayden" Andy said, trying to hold back his anger. He already could tell something was going to happen tonight. Dean smirked and he said "That's a shocker"

Andy gave him a dirty look and he said sternly "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I can't believe they trusted the lead singer of a rock band with an infant"

"Not all rock singers are party animals" Andy said as he shifted uncomfortablly on the bed. "And you're one to talk"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean asked.

"What 28 year old grown man hangs out with a now 18 year old teen mom?"

"She's 18 now? When was her birthday?"

"Yesterday now what the hell are you doing hanging out with her? You already have a girlfriend"

"You told you that?" Dean asked stunned.

Andy's eyebrows raised up in anger and he chuckled as he said "Oh so it is true"

Dean sighed and he said "Fine. Yeah I wasn't gonna tell Tessa it would break her little heart-"

"Don't you think she's been through enough this past year? Her sonms father abandoned them while they were in the delivery room she's been on her own for the whole goddamn pregnancy her family abandoned her and disowned her after they found out she was pregnant. The way I see it she don't need no grown ass man playing with her emotions"

"Hey you don't dictate what I do with my life that's none lf your business you punk ass bitch" Dean said angrily. Then Andy stood up and was ready to lunge at Dean when Brayden started crying. Andy and Dean both looked at the baby, and then Andy went to the crib, picked up the little baby boy and held him in his arms as he rocked Brayden to sleep. Once the little boy was back to sleep, Andy put the baby back in his crib and then he turned back to Dean and he said to him "Leave her alone"

"You can't make me do jack shit"

"Wanna bet?" Andy asked, now furious that the older man challenged his integrity. Then, he went outside. Dean followed as he said "Where are you going?"

Andy just stayed silent. Then, once they were outside Andy charged at Dean and that lead to a fistfight between the two men. The fight lasted for hours but to the two fighting men, it was only a few seconds. The fight left both men groggy, bloodied, bruised and yet they were still fighting. Once Tessa and Stephanie pulled up to the house, they saw the two men still fighting. Tessa immediately jumped out of the car and she ran to the fighting men and managed to pull them off of eachother. Once they were pulled off of each other, Tessa looked at both of them and she asked them stunned "What's the matter with you two?"

"Tessa I'm soory but Dean's been playing with you like a doll" Andy said, his breath still staggering. "I'll take Andy inside to clean him up" Stephanie said and she took Andy by the arm and she brought him inside.

Tessa looked at Dean and she asked him "What is he talking about?"

Dean sighed then he said "Confession time, I have a girlfriend"

Tessa's heart sunk and her blood was boiling. Instead of asking him 'why?' She ended up just slapping him hard across the face and running inside.

The next morning Tessa woke up and she sat straight up in her bed. Last night's events were reeling and reeling in her head that she didn't want to relieve. Then she looked at Andy who was sleeping next to her. She looked at his face and saw that he had a few bruises on his face. She sighed as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Then, his eyes opened slightly. He looked at Tessa and he smiled alittle. "Hi" he said groggily.

"Hi" Tessa said with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" Andy asked.

"I'm..." Tessa started and for once she had no clue how she was feeling. Hurt? Confused? Angry? She didn't know anymore. Then, she just gave Andy a shrug of her shoulders. After last night, Tessa was fumming. But, Andy was there. He was there to comfort her. He was there. They didn't have sex and nothing sexual happened between those two, Andy just held her and he calmed her down to the best of his abilitly. "What happened when Dean told you?" Andy asked.

"I slapped him hard across his face" Tessa said as Andy rested his head on his head and he smirked. "He shouldn't have lied to you"

Tessa sighed and she said "I know"

Andy saw the way she was acting. She was upset still. "Are you gonna be ok hun?"

"Honestly, I'll be fine." Tessa said with a shrug of her shoulders. "This is something I'll get past"

Andy just nodded his head and then he moved his other hand to Tessa's back and he started to rub it. Tessa looked at Brayden, who was sleeping in his crib and she held back the tears that were about to form in her eyes, upset that the man she thought could be the father figure Brayden never had was nothing but a liar.

**Let me know what you think. Plenty more to come**


	9. Going To Raw

Tessa was sitting in the limo just looking out the window while Abdy started to make silly faces at Brayden. The events of last week were still there, she just knew she didn't want to be reminded of them or even relive them. If she did either one it's only going to make her upset. Andy saw how she was getting upset and he wanted to talk to her about it, but he knew better. So he waited it out. "Stephanie what time are we getting to the arena?" Andy asked.

"We should be there in any minute" Stephanie said as Paul glances over at Tessa. While Andy and Stephanie were talking, Paul leaned into Tessa and he said "Stephanie told me what happened last week between Andy and Dean"

Tessa looked at Paul and she asked "Did she?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "She's worried about you, and I know so is Andy"

Tessa sighed and she said "Just the typical lying, cheating and sneaking that I've grown accustom to"

Paul wanted to help Tessa he really did but how could he if she didn't talk? "Tessa I get that it hurts because you thought Dean was that father figure Brayden needed-"

"I'm an idiot for bringing him around my son" Tessa said quickly and sternly. Paul looked at Tessa and then he leaned back into his seat. Andy looked at Tessa then back at Paul and gave Paul a confused look.

Paul mouthed to him "Talk to her"

Andy simply nodded his head as they pulled into the arena. Tessa grabbed Brayden's carseat and carried it with her and she got out of the car with the others following her. Andy ran to catch up to her and he said "Are you sure you want to be here right now?"

Tessa looked at Andy and she said "Honestly it could be worse"

"How so?" Andy asked.

"Michael could be here" Tessa said and Andy knew who Michael was; Brayden's father. Just hearing his name made Andy cringe. Andy had to agree with her NOTHING is worse than that. Then they all made there way into the arena. Tessa looked around a corner and saw Dean leaning against the wall just staring intentivley at her and Andy.

"Ignore him" Andy whispered into Tessa's ear. Tessa just looked at him and she gave him a shrug of her shoulders and then they walked away from the corner and Dean. As they were walking, Andy continued looking around his surroundings. The way he was doing it made him seem like a three year old kid, and that made Tessa giggle. "Andy get down from there" Tessa jokingly scolded Andy as he was ontop of a ladder. Andy made a pout face and he said "Come on its fun up here"

"Yeah and dangerous"

Tessa and Andy both looked to meet the eyes of Randy Orton. "You should listen to Tessa, Andy" Randy said.

"How dangerous can this be?" Andy asked.

"Well considering how high up you are right now I'd say with a simple slip and fall you'll break your neck and die" Randy said sternly. "Get down"

Andy immediately got down from the ladder and he walked over to Tessa. Randy looked at Tessa and he said "Dean's been looking for you"

"Let him keep looking" Tessa said as she looked on her phone and checked the time. "What happened between you two?" Randy asked.

"He lied about Renee" Tessa said. Randy hissed and he said "I remember that. Paul called me and told me how pissed Andy was and how upset you were"

"Could you blame her?" Andy said with a little scoff in it. "He lied about this serious thing and expected to get away with it"

Randy just sighed and then to switch topics, he offered to take Andy around the town to which Andy agreed to. Tessa made her way to the catering area with her son. She set the car seat on the table and she made him a bottle. She fed Brayden the bottle and she slowly rocked the car seat back and forth so that Brayden could fall asleep. Then, she heard footsteps and she looked to her side and she met the gaze of Brie Bella. "Hi" Brie said with a smile. Tessa smiled back and she said "Hello"

Brie sat down after grabbing a waterbottle and she said "I'm Brie"

"I'm Tessa" Tessa said.

Brie looked into the car seat and saw Brayden sleeping. "Aww he's such a cutie pie"

Tessa smiled and she said "Thank you. He's only two months old"

Brie looked at Tessa and she said "How old are you?"

Tessa slightly blushed and she said "I'm only 18"

"You're just a baby yourself" Brie cooed.

Tessa shrugged her shoulders and she said "I just made a foolish mistake"

Brie looked at Tessa with a sympathetic look and she said "Well I know from what I see that you're doing a good job in raising the baby"

"Thank you" Tessa said and then she continued rocking the car seat and Brie just kept smiling at Tessa and she said "Me and my husband have been trying to have a baby ourselves"

"Oh really?" Tessa asked.

"Mhm, what about you? Is your boyfriend looking forward to having more kids?"

"Uhhh actually, my son's father kind of left the face of the earth"

Brie's face fell and she said "Oh, I'm sorry"

Tessa shrugged it off and she said "It's fine. He's doing much better with a single mom than with two parents. Besides he has my friend Andy in his life and Stephanie and Paul are helping me out as well"

Brie smirked and she said "That's good to hear"

"I know I'm so blessed to have them in my life" Tessa admitted. Then, Nikki came over. "Oh my god! A baby!" She exclaimed.

"Shh! He's sleeping" Brie scolded her sister. Tessa smirked and she said "It's fine he's a heavy sleeper anyway"

Nikki and Brie chuckled together and then the three ladies just sat down together and started talking together.

**Leave your reviews please and more to come**


	10. Can We Talk?

Tessa was fast asleep in her bed with Brayden resting on her chest and Andy sleeping right next to her. It had been almost two months since Andy chose to stay and help Tessa take care of Brayden and since Tessa moved in with Stephanie and Paul. She chose to quit her job at the Dollar General and was strongly considering joining the WWE. "Do you really think she'll leave Brayden and Andy behind?" Paul asked his wife.

"Of course not" Stephanie said. "We just need to think up a good schedule that works for her and for Andy"

"They aren't together though" Paul said confused.

"Obviously Andy's going to be concerned for her safety if she does end up signing" Stephanie said. "Besides we can't keep her from her son"

Tessa woke up. Her eyes wide open and she swiftly moved out of the bed, brought Brayden to his crib and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Do we think she'll even be a good wrestler?" Paul asked.

"If Tessa can pull off being an amazing mother, then she can be a good wrestler. She just needs training, that's all" Stephanie said as she pulled a water bottle out from the fridge. Tessa appeared and she said "Good morning"

Stephanie looked and she said "Oh good morning Tessa"

"Is Andy up?" Paul asked.

"No, he's asleep. I managed to get out of bed before waking him up" Tessa said and she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Have you thought about what we discussed?" Paul asked. Tessa looked over at Paul and she said "Honestly I have. And I'm strongly considering the job. I just can't bring myself to leave Andy and Brayden behind"

"That's why I was thinking you do only Raw tapings to give yourself some time" Stephanie said.

Tessa looked at her and she asked "Only Raw tapings?"

"Raw's the highest rating wrestling show of all time" Stephanie said. "And besides it's on a Monday you'll get the show done and over with"

Paul looked at Tessa and she was thinking. Only doing Raw tapings? That actually sounded like a good deal. Then, she looked at Stephanie and she said "I'd have to train though"

"We'll handle it" Stephanie reassured. Tessa smirked and she said "Then I'm in"

In the gym at the Levesque house was where Tessa was training for weeks now. She was still a mom to Brayden and she was starting to become a better mom more and more as the days and weeks passed by. But, one day she'd get an unexpected suprise. As she was hitting a boxing bag, Dean came up behind her. "Tessa?" He asked.

Tessa looked at him and she said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" Dean pleaded.

"There's nothing for us to talk about" Tessa assured.

"I left Renee" Dean said as Tessa looked back at the boxing bag and started punching it again. "She deserves better" Tessa retorted.

"Tessa I want to be with you" Dean pleaded with Tessa.

Tessa looked at Dean and she asked him "Give me one good reason why I should even consider it?"

"Because you know deep down inside of you you can't raise Brayden alone-" Dean started but Tessa cut him off and she said "Actually yes I can raise Brayden alone. I don't need help"

"But he needs a dad" Dean retorted. "And... I love you" Dean admitted. Tessa froze in her spot. Then, she punched the boxing bag hard and then she looked at Dean and she said "Dean do NOT joke about love with me! If you really did love me then you should've been honest with me and not have lied to me! You were with someone else! You kept that from me! I brought you around my son! Do NOT joke about that shit with me!"

Dean was at a loss for words as Tessa finally broke down in tears. Then, after a few minutes, she looked at Dean and she said "Enlighten me, why should I trust you? Matter of fact, why should I even consider being with you?"

"Because you know damn well that we mix so well together" Dean states. "You're that other half of me that I need. You and Brayden are what I need in my life. I don't just want you I NEED you, Tessa"

Then he made his way over to her and he kissed her deeply, the two of them feeling the spark. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she wraps her arms around his neck.

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled away from eachother, their lips still touching eachother. "Do you still doubt me now?" Dean breathed out.

Speechless, Tessa shook her head 'no'.

"Will you give me a chance to prove my love for you?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Tessa breathed out and sniffed. Then they shared another kiss. As they did this, Andy looked on. He shook his head in disbelief and then he made his way back up the stairs.


End file.
